A Frozen Christmas Morning feat Bigfoot
by SparkingFury
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS  Christmas with Bigfoot, that's all there is to it.  Oh, and by the way, Bigfoot tries to kill people.


**A Frozen Christmas Morning**

It was Christmas Day, the sun was no where to be seen. It was you're perfect fairytale Christmas, everything was going perfectly, and no one seemed to mind the light snow that covered the ground outside. We were at Church as we always are on Christmas morning. I looked around contently. Suddenly my gaze fell upon a certain individual, I hadn't seen her for ages. She was walking in with her family, snowflakes resting softly on the deep blue shoulders of her shirt. I thought to myself, "huh, she's here..." I looked back to the pastor, then back to her, "She's here?"

I looked around frantically, this was bad. Last time she was around,_** he **_came to town... I looked over to her once again, and realized that I couldn't ask her to leave... I'd just have to try and handle _**him**_ before he became an issue, or should I say, before **it** became an issue. Luckily she was on her phone, I could possibly slip away before she noticed. I started slowly making my way towards the door, but suddenly a monstrous growl broke the peace. She looked up and saw me at the door, she rubbed her eyes, but when she looked back I was gone. _**They better watch out, they better not cry, I've got to fight or we're all going to die, Bigfoot came into town**_... to hunt.

I prepared myself, I've encountered this monster one too many times. Luckily, I know a lot about him now. I walked forwards and shouted at him, "Get ou-" Before I could finish my sentence I collapsed. I started coughing uncontrollably, and then suddenly lost my breath. I pulled myself together and stood up weakly, "Man, I forgot how** bad **you smell Bigfoot." Bigfoot growled and pulled the slide of of the playground, he swatted me with it, and I was sent flying up to the decking. I rolled in anguish and pain, I've never beaten Bigfoot alone, if only... if only they were... I fainted where I lay, but I quickly jolted back awake to the sound of a scream. There was no doubt about it, that scream belonged to... I got up and sprinted inside. As I ran towards Bigfoot, I leapt over a few chairs and grabbed one. I reached him and swung the chair as hard as I could, a **painful crack **was heard. I snarled and yelled in Bigfoot's face, "Don't... Don't touch... Gab-" I collapsed from the pain. I looked to my arm and saw blood dripping down it, _**slowly and painfully**_. My entire body was throbbing. I finally realized, the cracking sound wasn't Bigfoot's arm.. it was... **mine**. I looked straight at Gabbi, then at Bigfoot, then back to her, and before I collapsed into a puddle of blood, I just managed to say to her... **"Run!"**

She looked around, it's never easy to know what to do in these situations. She wasn't running away, I fought for my consciousness, I couldn't let Bigfoot... I forced myself to leap up into the way as Bigfoot threw a punch at her, another crack was heard as I was sent flying through a wall into the carpark. I looked over to the Church, Bigfoot still hadn't touched Gabbi, I could still... I felt the throbbing pain in my arm slowly replacing my determination."No..." I muttered to myself, I looked up and saw Bigfoot preparing to kill her. I looked on in horror, then suddenly, I lost it. A burning black flame surrounded me, and the sky went from white to a deep blue. I snarled into the sky as I lost control. My eyes were a glowing a full white, and my skin was midight black. I stared at Bigfoot with soulless eyes, then suddenly I flew at him at reckless speeds. I kneed him in the back and then picked up a chair. I clenched my fist around one of the legs, and charged it up with electrical energy. I threw it at Bigfoot and it exploded on him, electrocuting him into a temporary paralysis.

I collapsed in fear as I realized what I was doing, I had sworn to myself I wouldn't use this cursed power again, and yet... I always find myself relying on it. I clenched my fist, "This power may be darkness, but it's **my darkness!**** I refuse to let it control me, from now on, I control it!"** I used the power I now controlled to heal my wounds, and condensed some of the aggression into a powerful golden sword. I smirked and stared at Bigfoot, "Well then... Bring it!"


End file.
